marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tippy-Toe (Earth-616)
Tip, Tippy, T-Toe, TT, The Most Electrifying Squirrel in Comics, Tippy-Toe T. T-Toes, Tippy-Toe the Squirrel, Silver Squirrel | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Partner of Squirrel Girl, ; formerly , , , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Empire State University, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Bert's Box Factory, Milwaukee, Wisconsin; Great Lakes Initiative Headquarters, Milwaukee, Wisconsin; Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Gender = Female | Height = 2' | Height2 = (including tail) | Weight = 1.8 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = BrownishCategory:Brown Hair | Hair2 = GreyCategory:Grey Hair | CharRef = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Squirrel | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Trained by Squirrel Girl | Origin = Tree Squirrel partner of Squirrel Girl | PlaceOfBirth = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Creators = Dan Slott; Paul Pelletier | First = G.L.A. Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origins After Monkey Joe was murdered by Leather Boy, Squirrel Girl recruited an army of local squirrels to aid the Great Lakes Avengers in battling Maelstrom and Batroc's Brigade. All of the squirrels died except for Tippy-Toe, who became Squirrel Girl's new permanent partner. meeting and naming Tippy-Toe]] Great Lakes Avengers Tippy-Toe assisted Squirrel Girl on several adventures including defeating M.O.D.O.K. when she scratched his face and disabled his Doomsday Chair and disarming Thanos. Because he failed to collect the soul of Monkey Joe, Deathurge was left trapped in the form of a squirrel for months. To escape his squirrel form, Deathurge offered to murder Tippy-Toe and bring her soul to Oblivion. However, this proved to be more difficult then Deathurge planned because Tippy-Toe continually evaded his traps. When Speedball visited the University of Wisconsin, Squirrel Girl went to meet him but instead, she ended up fighting Bug-Eyed Voice who tried to attack Speedball. Fortunately, Tippy-Toe contacted Speedball's manager and had him meet Squirrel Girl at the GLX headquarters. During a visit to New York City, Squirrel Girl and Tippy-Toe helped The Thing defeat Bi-Beast in Central Park. New York City When Squirrel Girl decided to leave the G.L.A. and return to New York City, Tippy-Toe moved with her. With Doreen enrolled as a computer science student at Empire State University, Tippy-Toe continued to aid Squirrel Girl in her superheroics. Tippy-Toe accompanied Squirrel Girl to the moon to confront Galactus and also visited Nutopia XXIV with them. ]] Although Tippy-Toe was Squirrel Girl's partner, she also continued to have her own adventures. During Squirrel Girl's adventure with Howard the Duck, Tippy-Toe was on vacation. Once, while Squirrel Girl was studying, Tippy-Toe teamed up with Rocket Raccoon to save Central Park from Plantman. Tippy-Toe refused to side with Squirrel Girl's evil clone when she wanted to rid the world of humans. Later, she nearly sacrificed her life to save Doreen when she was sent to the Moon by Allene. During a Halloween party costume contest M.C.'d by Squirrel Girl, Leather Boy, the murderer of Monkey Joe, showed up. Leather Boy, still thirsty for revenge against Squirrel Girl for joining the G.L.A., tried to kill Tippy-Toe. Fortunately, Deadpool was also in attendance and saved Tippy. Later, Deadpool left Leather Boy tied up in a tree to be attacked by squirrels. imbued with a portion of the Power Cosmic]] Searching from a way to defeat Galactus, the Chtty and the Chrrt-chuks abducted Tippy-Toe (and Nancy Whitehead by mistake) and placed into a simulation to trick them into revealing the secrets of Galactus's defeat. It was discovered that Chrrt-chuks were actually being extorted by a fake Silver Surfer. Gaining a small portion of the Power Cosmic, Tippy-Toe tried to punish the grifters, but when she was outwitted, she gave the Power Cosmic to Nancy instead. | Powers = Tippy-Toe is a baseline squirrel with the powers and abilities common to her species. granting her a vast array of cosmic powers and other abilities including: ** Cosmic Awareness ** Energy and Matter Manipulation ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Durability ** Flight }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Deadpool's Guide to Super Villains Cards * Tippy-Toe's Guide to Squirrel Girl Cards | Transportation = * Squirrel-a-gig | Weapons = | Notes = * Tippy-Toe is a big fan of nuts and dislikes "not nuts". | Trivia = * Tippy-Toe is an eastern gray squirrel. | Links = * Tippy-Toe's Guide to Squirrel Girl Cards }} Category:Pets Category:Power Cosmic Category:Tree Squirrels